DPA
by Pyra-Vamp-Chick
Summary: There's a new girl at Xavier's who is called D.P.A. What does her name mean? Who is she? Read to find out! Changed a few things! Grammer might be blech!
1. Default Chapter

Sorry If I'm Confusing Anyone! I have recently...again done some editing...THIS IS THE LAST TIME I PROMISE!

Here is my disclamer(ya i know I spelled that wrong)-**THE ONLY THIG I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE NEW CHARACTERS!**

D.P.A.

Chase ran as fast as she could trying to lose her schoolmates and so-called friends once again. She had somehow made them mad once again. But today, something was different. Today there were cops and others after her also. Chase jumped and an alley wall and slid trying to loose them. She couldn't go home today, but they would go there first. She turned down yet another road. She stopped for a second to catch her breath thinking that she had lost them. That proved to be a bad idea. Suddenly, people appeared out of nowhere. They ran up and started beating her. She was slammed inti walls and every inch of her body was bruised or broken. But yet, she didn't cry out.

When they were sure they had left her "down for the count," they left her lying in the alley. She quickly cast a physic mask over herself, the one of the many things she had learned to do with her powers. She changed her hair color, her eye color, her clothes and even masked her bruises. She gingerly got up even though it hurt to move and slowly made her way out of town. She walked for a day when she saw a motorcycle following her. She tried to quicken her pace while appearing totally calm. It didn't work. The motorcycle kept following her. She finally turned and looked at it.

"What do you want?" she asked,

"Hey. Don't worry. I'm here to help." He said.

"Uh huh. Sure buddy. Why don't you just turn around and leave?" she snapped.

"Look. I know what you are. If it helps . . . " the man flexed his hands and out came claws.

"Fine." I murmured. He smirked and tossed me a helmet. I grabbed it and put it on wincing forgetting about my injuries. Once it was on, I walked painfully over to the bike and got on. The man watched the girl carefully.

"You okay?" the man asked.

"I'm talkin to you, aren't I?"I shot back. He shook his head and got on also.

"It's a long ride." He said.

"Great." I said sarcastically. We started out. After a few bumps and whatnot, I fell asleep so I could escape into the peaceful bliss of darkness.

When we arrived at the school, I went to wake up the girl when I noticed she was asleep. Not only that but her body was starting to bruise and bleed.

'Jean!' I called with my mind.

'Logan? Did you find her?'

'Yeah. I think she's hurt.' I replied.

"I'm coming." She said.

I carefully picked the girl up off the bike. She whimpered. I was starting to get worried. I could already tell she had at least one broken bone if not more. I walked inside and almost ran into Jean.

"Logan! What happened?" Jean exclaimed.

"I don't know. She was fine when I picked her up." He said

Jean seemed confused but led the way into the infirmary. I watched in horror as the girl became more bruised, he hair changed colors and he body became mutilated. By the time we got to the infirmary there were no parts of her body left untouched. In the infirmary, Scott, Storm, and the Professor were waiting. They gasped when they saw her. I gently layed her down. Shw whimpered again causing me to wince. Jean got to work.

I woke up and was immediately welcomed by a wakening wave of pain. I groaned.

"So you're awake." Someone said.

"Yeah. So was it a bus or a train?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" they asked.

"Never mind." I said with a chuckle then a load groan.

"Relax. You shouldn't try to move." They said.

"Now, why would that be?" I asked.

"Well your body is covered in bruises, you have several broken bones and your hair doesn't seem to want to take a color." They said.

"What do you want me to do about it? What? You want me to yell at it? Fine. BAD HAIR! PICK A COLOR" I said. The person chuckled.

**R&R**


	2. fight!

Here is my disclamer(ya i know I spelled that wrong)-**THE ONLY THIG I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE NEW CHARACTERS!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

For the next few weeks I stayed in the infirmary getting stronger and making the staff like her all the same but yet she never opened her eyes.

"Why is it that you do not look at us?" one of her care takers asked.

"It's to bright . . . um . . . I don't really know." She replied.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" they asked.

"Which one do you want?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"Figure it out then I will answer you. For now, I am going to sleep."

"Professor." Jean greeted him.

"Hello Jean. Did you talk to our little friend yet?" he asked.

"Yes." Jean answered.

"Did you learn her name?" he asked. Jean laughed then said,

"Well no. Instead of answering she said 'Which one do you want?' It seems we have a riddler or very stubborn someone."

"Hmm. I have an idea. Use it as a contest for the kids. They can figure it out." He said confidently. Jean nodded and left to go prepare for the contest

The contest brought a lot of answers. The most common one being your nickname and your real name. Jean collected the students and gave them a day off of school. Then she went quickly to the infirmary. When she walked in, she thought the girl was sleeping. But a voice took her by surprise,

"So which one do you want?" she asked.

"Your birth name." Jean said.

"Hmm. I guess I could tell you. Well, my real name is Chase but noone's called me that in . . . " she chuckled to herself, "over a month." And with that I burst into a fit of giggles.

"So your name is Chase. Would you like to be called something else?" she asked,

"NO! I don't want to be called Something Else. That is the worst name I've ever heard. I rather be called a junk puppy before being called Something Else." She said again launching into another fit of giggles. Jean just stared at her confused.

"Anyway. Would you like to see the school?" Jean asked. "I know there are some people that would like to talk to you now that you're awake." She said.

"Yeah. I want to see Mr. Ol' Saint Claws, squeaky chair man. your boyfriend and the other lady that's in here." I said.

Again, Jean just stared at her. Then she snapped herself out of it and put some clothes at the girl's feet.

"Can you open your eyes?" Jean asked.

"Duh! Of course I can open my eyes. But do I want them to get burned, no. Tell me is it this bright everywhere?" I said.

"Yeah sorry." She said. With a sigh Case answered," do you have ay sun glasses then?" Jean smiled and said, "Yeah let me go and get some for you."

While she did that I sat waiting so that she could change. When Jean returned, I slipped on the glasses then hopped off the bed. " So where do I change?"

When I was ready, she smiled at Jean and let her walk her to another room. They were just about there when I froze. "What is it?" Jean asked.

"There's someone in there I don't know and squeaky chair man is doin' somein funny." She said.

"It's okay. It's just another member of the X-men." Jean said.

I nodded my head. Jean opened the door and they walked in. Inside I looked around. There was Jean, a balding man in a wheelchair, a guy with red glasses, a blue man, the guy who had first picked her up, a lady with white hair and herself. I stood still taking in what they looked like. Then she closed her eyes and listened but no one could tell what she was doing. I soon relaxed a bit remembering who these people were. (Pooper in the story!Sorry my dog made me! On with the story now! BTW: that really is my dog's name!) There was a weird buzzing going on inside her head.

I looked up at squeaky wheels(Prof). Instantly the buzzing ceased.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get into your mind. Unfortunately you seem to have created some mental fire walls." Squeaky wheels said. I shrugged.

"So what is your name?" squeaky wheels asked.

"Which one do you want?" I asked.

"The one you gave to Dr. Grey." He said.

"Who's the doc?" I asked. Jean raised her hand. I nodded then looked back at squeaky wheels and said, "Don't like it. Don't use it." I replied.

"What would you like to be called?" he asked.

I considered it. She looked around the room. "D.P.A." she said finally.

"As in a nickname for Dee Something?" St. Clause(Logan) asked.

"NO! Why would I want such a girl name? I rather have Something Else as a name then Dee Something for a name." I said outraged.

St. Clause chuckled. 'She really is a little . . . '

"Hey don't say stuff like that about me!" I said.

Logan startled and fell out of his chair. I laughed darkly.

"So D.P.A...What does the name mean?" Doc. (Jean) asked.

"Well if I told you . . . that just wouldn't be any fun now would it. So you tell me what my name means." I shot back.

That got another laugh from Logan. Storm got up and said, "Come on smart alack, I'll show you your room." Storm said playfully. I put on a face that made you think up a little kid getting tons of candy. "Yeah!" she said dramatically. Everyone laughed.

I stayed silent during the tour. When Storm asked her later, she replied," Well I could get lost . . . or I could figure this place out." Storm nodded. They stopped in front of the door that led to my room.

Storm opened the door and I looked inside. The room was pink except in one corner, and that was her corner. A shudder went through me. She nodded to Storm and then closed the door. Her stuff had already been brought up. She looked thru it and found some clothes seeing the ones Jean gave her were too big. She had just finished changing when three other girls came in. At first they didn't notice me at first so she took that opportunity to slip out unnoticed.

She closed the door quietly when someone asked, "What are you doing?", causing the door to slam the rest of the way. Chase cast an icy glare toward to voice silently memorizing the face in a quick glance. Before she could do anything though, the door opened and the girls came out.

"Hey who are you?" a girl with a blond streak asked.

"You tell me." Chase responded with a smirk before turning on her heal and creating a physic illusion that made it look like she disappeared in a haze of smoke that wrapped around her then vanished into the floor.

"Must be new." Rouge said.

"She is and she's still here." The Professor said coming up behind them.

"What do you mean she's still here?" they asked.

Suddenly a cold laugh was heard and the smoke screen came back and they saw the new girl leaning against the wall.

"You ruined my fun." She said with a pout then turned and walked silently.

"That wasn't her." He said.

'_That's right kiddies. Listen to the Professor.'_ Whispered across their minds.

All of them jumped. "How did you know?" everyone asked.

"You'd have to read her mind." He said. But really he thought, 'How did she make that stupid smiley appear in those our minds?'

Chase arrived at the danger room. She watched a few go in. Then she wanted to go in. Meanwhile Scott had been watching her from across the room. He walked up to her slowly.

"Would you like to give it a try?" he asked. Chase looked at him and nodded. As she walked in a few students came in and sat up in the watch tower. Storm came in.

"I'm battling you?"' Chase asked. Storm nodded.

"Guess I'll try not to be _shocked_ then." Chase chuckled. Strom looked at her funnily.

They started circling each other. Storm waiting for the first move which was happening without her knowledge. Chase was entering her mind slowly and soon enough she had partial control so that she could make Storm believe certain things were happening. Chase raised her hand and in Strom's mind nothing happened while in reality Chase was being surrounded in flames. Then she grew black wings. Storm still hadn't noticed. Then Chase created a fireball that was about the size of a baby and as soon as she threw it snapped the mental connection between her and Storm. Storm was shocked and couldn't dodge so she was burned. Chase chuckled. Storm looked furious. So soon, her eyes turned white and she started rising into the air. Just then Chase smiled a wicked grin and a smoke screen appeared. When the smoke dissipated Chase was gone. Storm stopped immediately and tried to find her. Suddenly a huge smiley face appeared in front of Storm she dropped luckily Chase created and illusion and he illusion caught her and set her on her feet yet as soon as Strom was safe the girl went fuzzy and disappeared.

Storm was now extremely confused. Meanwhile, Chase was laughing and about to pee her pants. She took hold of Storm's mind again and waited a second then appeared walked right up to Strom and layed her on the ground then created a fire dagger and released Storm's mind to cold reality. Chase laughed at the professors expression but didn't move. Finally, Scott's voice rang out through the room and Chase got off of Storm.

"You can call me Chase." she said helping Storm up and the turned and walked out. As soon as she reached the door though she gave Storm once last glance then said,

"If you need me ask the professor." then dissipated in a cloud of smoke.

**R&R**


	3. ouchie!

Here is my disclamer(ya i know I spelled that wrong)-**THE ONLY THIG I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE NEW CHARACTERS!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

I ran fast seeing the students by the door. For a quick moment of searing pain for then I rammed into their minds so that they would look away only I was tired and it was extremely painful for me. I bit back a scream and moved carefully avoiding them. Once I was past I ran until I found a set of stairs. I took them all until I was on a sort of balcony. It wasn't quiet enough so I grew my wings and slowly flew up onto the roof. Once I got there I felt at peace. I relaxed. That was, until I heard footsteps approaching. I was too tired to check who it was so I sat there with my eyes closed waiting. I heard them sitting beside me. When they reached over to touch me I opened my eyes and stared at them. It was Logan. He jumped slightly.

"Why are you here? And how did you know I was going to be here?" I asked.

"Wolves are trackers. I followed your scent." he said. I nodded.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Hmm." We stayed silent for a long while. I was exhausted but couldn't move and I had the worst headache.

"So...between you and me did you have something to do with the sudden second lasting headache that occurred after your fight?" Logan asked.

"Yeah...Only it backfired and bothered me instead of..." I stopped. Just thinking of the pain made my head throb more. I bit back a pained hiss. I could tell Logan was watching me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I looked at him. I wanted to shake my head no but I was too stubborn for that. I nodded. Unfortunate he caught me.

"No you're not. I can smell it. Come on...I'll help you get back."

Logan led me back into the building. I was so exhausted I didn't say a thing. Once we were close to the dorm I stopped. I tried to do a quick mental scan to see who was there. Instead I got a searing pain worse than anything I had ever experience going through my mind. I tried not to cry out but a whimper emerged from my thought. Logan look scared. I fell to my knees cradling my head in my hands. Everything was too bright, noisy and unbearable. Then someone was yelling...that felt worse. I expanded a set of wings that were midnight black and covered my body with them and waited for silence. It came. I smiled. Then softly at first I heard something. No not something a voice.

_'D.P.A. are you there?'_

_'Y..ye...yeah'_ I responded weakly.

_'What happened?' _the voice asked.

_'Brace yourself.' _I warned.

I dove into the mind ignoring the pain to make sure I could let this person know. I found it was the professor. I relaxed slightly.

_'You okay?'_ I asked.

_'Yeah.' _

_'Get ready.' _I warned again.

I flooded his mind of all that had happened.

_'I need you to trust me. I am going into your mind so that I can create a barrier so we can get you into the infirmary.'_

_'Okay.'_ I responded.

The feeling of jumping into a ice cold pool washed over me. I waited and it warmed and felt relaxing. I felt the other pull out o my mind. I waited a second then slowly folded my wings back. I looked up and found my vision was a bit blurry. I waited and it cleared. I tried to smile but it didn't work. I felt two arms wrap around me. I looked up and found that Logan was picking me up. I rested my head on his shoulder.

For the next few minutes I was lost in a eerily quiet world. I was happy. Then the professor came back.

_'How are you?' he asked._

_'Tired, but fine.' I responded._

_'That's good. You scared us.'_

_'Sorry...Professor...'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I'm...I...I'm afraid.'_

With that the professor jumped out of her mind in shock. Everyone was looking at him funnily. He looked over at D.P.A. and saw that true to what she said she was shaking and her eyes were clouded with fear...but et she remained stubborn and begged with her eyes for him not to tell. The professor nodded.

**R&R**


	4. hottie!

Here is my disclamer(ya i know I spelled that wrong)-**THE ONLY THIG I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE NEW CHARACTERS!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

I relaxed a bit and closed my eyes. I stayed like that for a while until I was jolted out of my state when I was layed down. I opened my eyes and found myself in the infirmary. Soon, Jean was doing tests on me. I was confused but stayed quiet. She also talked to me in my mind telling me what she was doing. After she was done she told everyone else out loud and me inside my head that all it was, was exhaustion and that I needed to rest.

But I couldn't sleep so I just relaxed and waited. Soon they left me to my thoughts. I was bored so I started falling asleep.

When I woke up I was still in the infirmary but I could hear things. I could hear someone moving around and it was nice. I sat up and waited for Jean to get up. But, the person who came into the room wasn't Jean. It looked like Jean but the mind was different. So, I did the first thing I could think of. I expanded my senses and screamed mentally into every single mind I could enter. Then I unfolded both sets of wings and wrapped myself in them. Then I created a fire shield. That would hopefully hold off any attacks.

Pretty soon the professors were there. I didn't come out. First I did a mind surf and checked them all out. They were the actual teachers. I was relieved. I brought down my white wings but made my black wings into armor. As I looked at the person standing before me I realized at once who it was.

_Mystique...The one who started this whole mess. _As I thought this I started making a huge black and white fireball. I started at Mystique and she stared back.

"Mommy." I whispered.

"My baby is all grown up." she said.

"Don't call me that." I said.

"Aww. Don't you want to give mommy a hug?"

"No." and as soon as I had said that I threw a now huge glowing fireball at her. She was a bit shocked and got a bit burnt. Her shock faded and all that was left was anger. I slipped into her mind so that she would forget me but she seemed to have anticipated this and made it very painful. I glared at her. She did the same.

"Go away and never come back." I whispered.

"Fine. But Daddy's going to be mad and he's coming next." she said then disappeared. I fell to my knees. I stared at the floor thinking about what had just happened. When I looked up everyone was staring at me. I looked from person to person. Finally someone moved. I couldn't see who it was but before I could figure it out, they had enveloped me into a hug. I relaxed into the embrace and my armor became non-existent. A tear fell from my eye and then there was no stopping those that followed.

**R&R**


	5. CLASSES!

Here is my disclamer(ya i know I spelled that wrong)-**THE ONLY THIG I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE NEW CHARACTERS!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

I fell asleep in that same person's arms. I woke up and had a horrible headache. I groaned and tried to stand up which I soon found out was going to be more difficult then I thought because I was still wrapped in someone's arms and when I moved they only tightened around me. I looked up and saw a sleeping angel. Or that's what I thought. I got a few seconds of staring at him before he looked down at me.

He was steely green eyed, with light brown hair, and a muscular body. He was a hunk! He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then I tried standing up again but I got the same results. I looked at him expectantly. He just looked back at me. Then he stood up and took me with him. I was grateful immediately because I didn't feel like I could stand on my own. I grabbed his shoulder and he tightened his grip on me. I got my footing but didn't release his shoulder.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." he said. His voice was deep but not to deep. It was perfect.

"I'm Chase." I said.

"I'm Deano but Chase isn't the name you gave the professors." He said.

I looked down. "I know. But that's the name I give to people I don't trust." I said.

"You trust me?" Deano asked.

I nodded. He smiled again.

"So what does Dpa mean?" he asked.

I laughed. "It's D dot P dot A dot. It stands for Devil's Pyro Angel." I said.

"I see how that fits." Deano said. I just nodded.

"Come on. Let's get breakfast. You'll probably feel better." Deano said.

We walked into the cafeteria and immediately everyone started staring. I got a better grip on Deano and then slowly sunk into everyone's' minds. Once I had good control I made them forget why they were staring at me for a few minutes. Everyone just went back to their meals. I slipped out silently and let go of the death grip I had on Deano.

As if he knew what I had done he didn't ask questions and helped me over to the bar. I grabbed a bit of everything. We went outside to eat. Deano looked kind of funny.

"You can go and sit with them." I said.

He looked at me. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded besides I wanted some alone time. He got up but looked at me once more then slowly walked back into the cafeteria. I closed my eyes and relaxed against a tree. After I had finished my breakfast I decided to try and get familiar with the minds of my peers so that I couldn't be mislead. I expanded my senses slightly and reached into the cafeteria. I sat in a trance for the next hour memorizing each of my peers minds. I had memorized almost all of them when I heard a bell signaling the end of breakfast. I slipped out of the minds I was in and stood up. I walked through the school until I was in front of where I remembered where the professor's's office was. I knocked and the then someone opened the door. I looked up to see Storm holding the door opened. I stepped into the office. The professor smiled at me.

I half-smiled.

"Are you here about your schedule?" He asked. I nodded. He handed me a paper. I looked at them and saw they were the same classes I was taking before. I nodded. Storm came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come. I'll take you to your first class." I looked up at her and smiled.

My first class was Algebra I Honors. Blech. I arrived only a minute or two late. Storm followed me into the class. Immediately I split my attention and started memorizing minds. I was led to the front of the classroom. Scott, my math teacher (I have no idea what he teaches so bear with me.) was looking at me curiously. I tilted my head and studied him back.

"Hi. I'm Scott your math teacher." He said.

"I know. I'm D.P.A." I responded.

"Well take a seat so we can get started." He said gesturing to an empty seat. I slid into it and waited. The rest of the day followed that pattern and by the end of the day I had everyone's minds memorized. I was also tired and had a ton of homework. I was glad that I didn't have Defense or P.E. today.

I made my way into the cafeteria, grabbed some food and went back outside and sat under the same tree as that morning. I laughed at that fact. During dinner I saw Deano and his friends. I steered clear of them just in case. I didn't want Deano to leave his friends. As I was sitting there a girl wearing gloves and a blond haired boy came over.

"Hi." the girl said. I noticed she had an accent.

"Hi." I said back.

"I'm Rouge and this is Bobby." I nodded while Bobby said his hello.

"I'm D.P.A." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Rouge said.

"You too." I said.

We sat in silence for a minute. "So. You guys are in my English class." I said. They both nodded.

"Coolio." I said and then yawned. Rouge looked at me.

"What room are you in?'" She asked.

"Um one that has a pink wall or two in it." I said.

"That's my room. You must be tired. I'll show you where it is." She said in a rush.

"Thanks."

She said goodbye to Bobby then we walked back to the dorm room. I collapsed into bed and said goodnight to Rouge who had started her homework then fell asleep.

**R&R**


	6. Class Help

Here is my disclamer(ya i know I spelled that wrong)-**THE ONLY THIG I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE NEW CHARACTERS!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

The next morning I awoke shortly after the sun had risen. I already knew that it would be unless to go back to sleep so I pulled out my homework and started it. I was just finishing a couple hours later when the other girls woke up. I said good morning then got up and grabbed a shower. I got out and found that Jean had dropped off another outfit for me which I put on.

I sat in my bed for awhile waiting till I could go down and get breakfast. Rouge came out and we left. I wondered where we were going so early. We stopped in a kitchen and Rouge smiled at my puzzled expression.

"Didn't ya know we had a kitchen?" she asked. I shook my head no and waited. She grabbed some food then moved aside and I did the same. We ate and talked about classes and the homework load we had had the other day. I looked at my schedule for today and groaned. Rouge looked at me curiously. I showed her my schedule and she made a pained face. I had a whole afternoon of training and Spanish and History in the morning. I layed my head on the table.

"Cheer up. It can't be that bad." She said. I just looked at her like she was crazy. Then we both laughed. Soon the morning bell rang and we walked to the cafeteria. I sat with her and waited for her friends to show up. When they finally did arrive I made up a lame excuse and left.

I couldn't find anything to do so I went to my first class, which was History and started flipping through my book. I sat there for about fifteen minutes before anyone came in.

The person that came in was Scott.

"Hello." I said. He jumped.

"Hi." he said once he saw it was me. I nodded and sat down in my seat. I opened my book and waited for class to begin. Scott was hurrying around the classroom. I watched him fascinated by how fast he seemed to be doing everything.

"You can slow down you know. I'll help you later and I can stall them now." I said. Scott looked at me funny. I heard all the thought whizzing in his head stop. Only one was there. HOW?

I smirked and said, "I'll put the information in their minds as I read it. And I'll keep them out of the class while you set up."

He tilted his head. "Are you sure your up to it?" he asked.

I nodded. I could tell he was worried. I smiled and he nodded for me to go ahead.

"Don't be afraid unless the kids start screaming. I've never done this with so many before." I said seriously. He nodded. I sat on the floor and got comfortable with the book on my lap. I closed my eyes and opened my mind to search. I found those minds of my class mates and waited until they were right outside the door then I slipped into their minds and got them to sit against the walls in the hallway.

I opened my eyes and everything had an eerie look to it. I opened my book to what we were learning. I read the pages and pushed the knowledge into the other's minds. If I felt restraint I would slow and explain it differently.

I was halfway through when I heard Scott sit beside me. He was scared I could tell. Then he got up. I shrugged it off in my mind and continued. When I had finished I convinced them to leave early and waited until they did before I slipped from their minds. I closed my eyes and relaxed then closed my mind off to others. When I opened my eyes again I looked around and was shocked to find Scott sitting in front of me.

"Hi." I said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good...a little tired." I said. "Did you have any problems?" I asked.

"No. The professor came down though. He wanted to find out why he had gotten reports of students sitting in the hall. When I showed him he said that he wanted to talk to you. Are you sure your okay though?" He asked.

I nodded again. "Why?" I asked.

"You should see your eyes."

I tilted my head and looked at him funny.

"Come here." He said and stood and walked to his desk. He pulled out a mirror.

When I looked my eyes were bright silver. I shivered. I tried to change them but no matter what I did all I saw was silver meanwhile Scott was open mouthed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes keep changing colors." He said.

**R&R**


	7. FlAsH

Here is my disclamer(ya i know I spelled that wrong)-**THE ONLY THIG I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE NEW CHARACTERS!**

**THANKS FOR THE **REVIEWS

After class, I got up and walked to the cafeteria. I got my food then went outside. I felt someone searching for me so I opened my mind and wasn't surprised to find that it was the professor.

'_Hello.' _I thought.

'_Hi, I was wondering what you were doing earlier.' _

'_Helping Jean.' _

'_How did you know to do that?' he asked._

'_I don't want to talk about it.'_

The next second I was fighting the wave of memories but failed.

Flashback

I was sitting in my class and was reading the text. Or at least that is what everyone thought. Really I was putting the knowledge into the others minds because I was bored and wanted to continue. Luckily it was only a few people.

Someone jostled me and I was knocked out of their minds and they cried out.

"OH MY GOD! UR A MU..."

End Flashback

I finally got control of myself and quickly closed my mind. I felt the professor but didn't respond. I was lost in memory again.

That was how Deano found me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh...Oh yeah." I said.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Yep. Come on. We're going to be late if we sit here any longer." I said and jumped up.

Our next class was Training. I went into to the weight room and found Rouge, Bobby and Logan in there already. I cleared my throat and walked over to them.

"Hey. Where'd you disappear to?" Rouge asked. I shrugged. "Hey Bobby. Ol' Saint Claws." Logan smirked.

"Hey." Bobby said.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

Logan grinned. "Weight Lifting."

I grinned also. We waited for a few minutes while then rest of the people showed up. I already had seen them around school so I didn't bother scanning them.

We started out just figuring out what my strength level was. I went to the first machine that I could get to. It was a bench press. Logan asked me how mush I wanted to start out with. I said thirty. We both found withing seconds that it was too easy so Logan added ten pounds. We went through this until I had to actually work. I did twenty at that weight not even caring. When I got up to go look at the weight when I was done I was surprised to find that it was at 240lbs. I smiled.

The next thing I did was crunches to give my arms a rest. I layed on the floor and was surprised when Bobby came over. I smiled and he returned it. I started at a moderate pass and me and Bobby went in synch. I stayed this way and then Bobby slumped to the floor exhausted. I smirked and went a little faster so that I could feel the burn. Bobby was panting. I just rolled my eyes. A little while later Bobby got back to normal and left I didn't care. I had almost hit my goal of 500 when Rouge came over.

"Class is over." she said.

"Just give me a second I only have 75 more."

I pushed myself a little faster and finished in three minutes. My abs were burning but I was happy. I stood up with the help of Rouge and we both walked outside.

Just then I remembered that I had double training.

"Um...I have to go back to training. I just remembered that I have a whole afternoon. Sorry." I said.

"It's okay. Hurry though." Rouge called. I nodded and jogged back to the training room. Logan was waiting for me.

"Don't even think for a second you're going to get out of the rest of this session."

I was about to say something that probably would've gotten my butt kicked but I was surprised to find that I was the only one in the gym.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh...In the danger room or on the track." he said.

I nodded. "Where do I go?" I asked.

"The track." Logan said with a grin.

**R&R**


	8. MOM?

**Sorry I haven;t updated in a while so here's alil som'n to get rid of ur cravin! By the way I do NOT own the X-men onlythe plot and original chracters! -----yeah i know I spelled that wrong!**

**I fell into bed and the next thing I knew Rouge was shaking me and telling me to get up. I groaned and covered my head with a pillow. She sighed and then left. I didn't notice I was asleep. **

**I woke up later and looked at my clock. It was ten-thirty. 'Oops' I thought. Then I shrugged and got ready. By the time I was done, it was a little after eleven. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into Beast's History class and sauntered in. I fell into a seat and looked up without any emotion to Beast. **

**"Nice of you to join us." he said.**

**_'Isn't it just.' _I whispered into his mind.**

**He grunted and continued on with a lecture about something but I wasn't really paying attention. When the bell rang I slipped out of my seat and walked out. I saw Bobby and Rouge in the cafeteria and said hi before walking outside and sitting under my normal tree. **

**I sensed someone coming over so I looked up. It was Logan and he was grinning.**

**"Wore you out yesterday, did I?" he asked. I grunted. **

**"Come on. The professor wants to see you along with Scott seeing as you missed their classes." Logan said.**

**"Okay." Then I stood up. He mocked being a butler and bowed then led me into the school. I rolled my eyes.**

**As we walked into the office I smiled real wide when I saw Scott and the professor and said,**

**"Howdy so What can I do for you boys?"**

**I plopped down in a chair and watched as the professor failed in hiding a grin and Scott became angry and Logan chuckled. **

**A few moments later though everything was all quiet except from the occasional chuckle and snort/giggle from me.**

**"So, you decided to miss some classes today." Scott said,**

**I put on an innocent face and said,**

**"Oh but it wasn't a conscious(insert giggle and snort) effort. You see I was asleep."**

**After I said this Logan and I glanced at each other and burst out laughing. I calmed down a bit and wiped the tears coming from my eyes.**

**"Sorry." I said. **

**"You will need to make up the work you missed. And report for detention for ditching class." Scott said. I shook my head.**

**"Whazeva. Can I go now?" I asked. They nodded and I got up. I walked out then calmy headed toward an exit fully planning on ditching whatever else I had for the day. As soon as I got outside I released my black wings and started sprinting. I got airborne in a matter of seconds. I soared up high until I could see the school as a toy. I smiled at that. I glided around for awhile before I landed softly on the roof. I relaxed and let my thoughts drift. **

**My first thoughts unfortunately were of my mother and what she had said. Who was my father. I had never known who my father was. I only knew who my mother was because she had come to visit me before. **

**R&R**


End file.
